Return of the Riders
by bunxx
Summary: After 400 years the riders numbers have grown, and Eragon has finally found a way to return home, after a series of attacks that no one can explain, and an old known,but unexpected foe is helping lead them! Includes/or will Eragon, Arya, Their dragons, Angela, Murtagh and more!
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction story, few more chapters to go if everyone ends up liking it! constructive criticism tips or advice would be appreciated as well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer = I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle.

Wise eyes studied the incoming ship several hundred yards off, surprised as he recognized the eleven ship that usually brought the new dragon rider apprentices over the vast distanced Alagaësia.

They had not gotten word, nor been expecting any new company for a while yet, having the eggs shipped off not 2 months ago.

Eragon sent his thoughts and suspicions to his dragon Saphira, '_can you make out anyone on the ship'_

_Nay little one, I shall go and find out' _she said

In the meantime, he decided to make his way down from the docks, jumping off his balcony and muttering in the ancient language words to slow his decent.

_Have you got any news for me Saphira? _Said eragon, surprisingly getting the feelings of surprise and humor through his link with his dragon, before her reply. 'aye, you shall see shortly little one'

He soon spotted none other than Angela the Herbalist, along with her ever long partner, solembum.

He couldn't suppress a smile at seeing the odd woman after such a long time, with her cryptic messages, and utterly confusing tales of things that may or may not exist.

"Angela", he greeted her," it is good to see you after such a long time, though I must ask, what do we owe this honor, now of all times?"

As far as he knew, his old home and country had been in relative peace over the centuries, aside from a few squabbles here and there that hadn't warranted more than a rider or two to return and sort out.

"if you must know" she replied, "I have done all I can over there, and they know longer need me. So I thought I would come visit this clump of dirt people claim is breath taking, and offer my wisdom as well, if I may."

"of course of course" he said as saphira crashed down next to them with a loud bang. "It appears" as he smirked, "she wants to welcome to our home as well."

'_Welcome wise one, we are honored to have you' _saphira greeted her "_and you as well solembum"_

"Thank for the warm welcome Saphira Brightscales. It has been a little while since we have seen each other no? Let us continue this discussion inside before I freeze to death!"

Eragon grinned and saphira snorted at her words, for one, it was mid-summer, and two, her comment of 'a little while' , it had been well over 400 years since he last stepped foot in his old home country.

They made the way up to the castle that housed the riders in silence, waiting to sit in comfort, and holding back the questions each had but was keeping a tight leash on.

Finally they took their seats, as saphira took off to hunt, while keeping their minds linked so she would hear any new news Angela may have of Alagaësia.

"o go on and ask already!" she exclaimed, knowing of the questions he had bottled up, but he kept his emotions in check when he finally asked the obvious

"How are things in Alagaësia?" he said while she giggled, "after all this time, THAT is what you want to know?" she said with a knowing stare.

As he just stared, she relented. "right right all in good time I suppose" She started with the basic news, the current king, queens or leaders of the races, which he already knew from having had talk to them when they were having problems occasionally. The human throne was led by a King Miller, the Urgals by Nar Getereng, Orik, though old in his own right, was still King of the Dwarves. And the news he wanted most, the person he had talked to no more than a handful of times over the long years, Arya, naturally still Queen of the Elves.

That was as good an opening as any, and asked as casually as he could, "and I expect Arya is doing well?"

This tore Angela into fits of laughter, finally subsiding and catching her breath, "I was wondering how long that would take to come up, but she is fine as well as I know, I only stayed there for 10 or so years before continuing to move around. She asked me to give you her best and asks how the riders are doing."

He couldn't help to be a bit disappointed over her not asking how he in particular was, Does she still the same?..surely not after all this time, Though that she contacted Angela to pass on the message swept away the previous thoughts. He suddenly heard a deep throated laugh and realized Saphira was amused over his reasoning, "_o be quiet you_!" but with no real heat in his words, her laughter died down but she continued to be amused over his blushing, as she said '_Make me'_ with a dragon grin.

"Hello, anyone home? Am I talking to myself here?" he finally heard Angela mutter,

"ah sorry, thoughts ran away from me for a second" he said looking up apolitically, which just caused another round of laughter, she knowing what those thoughts would have been about.

"Well it is getting late, you can show me around tomorrow, for now im in need of sleep. I assume there is a room I can take? Or will you be making me sleep outside?" she said sarcastically

"well now that you mention it…"he started with a grin, before he earning himself a glare, changing his attitude, " yes of course we do" Before showing her to her room and returning to his own.

'_Its nice to see a familiar face, though in the past, she usually showed up only when something bad was going to happen'_ he sent to his dragon. '_that it is eragon, but let us discuss these the things tomorrow, for now, we should get our rest"_

The next morning came quickly, be woken up early by none other than Angela, wanting a tour of the grounds. "the sun hasn't even broke the horizon, surely you can wait a few more hours?' eragon asked pleadingly, but she wasn't hearing any of it, "get up, get dressed and lets get this show on the road" she left while he sat back with a groan, earning yet another laugh from Saphira.

He proceeded to take her around the grounds of **Aiedail,** or _The Morning Star_, as they had agreed upon to name their new home upon their arrival in this new land. She tried not to show it, but the awed expression on her face was for everyone to see.

After showing her the battle grounds, Dragon hold and other significant spots, he called in the riders, which at the present time were 64, and introduced them each in turn to Angela. He then asked Saphira to do the honors of introducing the massive, majestic, and vastly colored dragons they rode.

Strangely even the dragons who had not known Angela before, had called her 'wise one', which he'd only heard from the oldest of dragons and elves back in Alagaësia. He decided not to dwell on that now though, and sent the riders back to training. Afterwards Angela brought up the varying size in them all, and how Saphira dwarfed most of them. He explained it naturally depended on age, and like other human and non-human races, each grew differently, but mostly all the same size.

Saphira now would make even Glaedr feel on the small side, partly because of the magic Saphira and i learned from the eldunari, and all power funneled through them to try this new magic learned from the ancient dragons, Even he had gained extra strength and speed as a result. Strangely, even though my close friend Blödhgarm and several other elves there had also helped them, they gained nothing extra, we concluded it had to do with my transformation all those years ago at the Agaetí Blödhren.

Several hours later, in his study, He noticed his corner mirror shimmer, understanding someone was trying to scry him, It was King Miller of the humans.

"Good Evening Lord Shur'tugal" he began hastily, surprising Eragon, because The king had usually appeared calm and collected the 1 or 2 times they had talked. "Evening King Miller, What can I do for you?"

He hesitated, and then began. "It may be nothing, but recently we've gotten in reports of attacks on towns in outlying territories." Eragon Frowned "Surely that happens from time to time, what's made you need to contact us Riders about this one?"

Again the king Hesitated, "Well yes you are correct, this does happen. But now the bodies appear, for a lack of a better term, have exploded. Not only that, but miles in each direction of the town, some people have gone mad, without even laying eyes on anything unfriendly, according to their friends or spouses."

Now that had Eragons eyebrows to rise high on his head." That is Troubling, have you any idea on who or what may be causing all of this?" The king sighed "No, that's what has me worried, we cant find any clues or signs to what might be at the center of this, aside from reports and the gruesome remains of…well you understand."

Eragon Thought for a moment more before deciding what to do, "Let me Contact the other Race's Leaders and see if they have any insight or similar problems appearing, then I will contact you again" The kings shoulders sagged in what looked like relief before replying "Thank you KingKiller, I shall wait for you response" and with that ended the spell.

He then proceeded to contact the Dwarves, Urgals, and lastly what he had been dreading, the elves. And wonders of wonders if what Arya herself who had answered with a look of surprise and disbelief . At first they were both quiet, before she broke the silence with, "Eragon, it has been a while, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He hesitated still, and then cautiously answered "That it has Arya-Drottning,I have reports from The Humans, Urgals, and The Dwarves, all with the same story, of deaths and madness sweeping the outsides of their territories, and I was contacting you to see if you have had the same problems arising."

She gave him a look he couldn't decipher, then continued, "I'm afraid I have heard the reports, thankfully none of it has reached anywhere near Ellesmera. The others reports seem not to have shown the gravity of the situation, it is far worse than a few simple killings. It has already swept through all of Surda"

Saphira heard the declaration and asked her rider _'how could that have gone unnoticed_?' Eragon agreed and responded in kind '_I don't know, but I intend to find out_'

Disbelief swept across his face, "How!?, and how is it the others do not know this?" She gave him a look and continued "Elves do not only reside in Ellesmera Eragon as you know, our influence is spread far, and we communicate quicker."

She had a point, and his doubt that he could stay out of this conflict that was much more devastating than he had been led to believe. Finally, "What do you make of all this Arya?" She sighed and then "I have investigated myself, the magic I felt was strong, stronger than anything myself and murtagh, nor our country will be able to handle our self, I hate to admit it, but we need aid, and a lot of it." He thought over that for a moment, ending on "I will contact you again in one hour." Ending the spell and casting his mind out to his riders to meet him in the battle grounds, the only place they could ALL fit at once. He contacted Saphira with his thoughts and plans first, which she agreed were appropriate, and also Glaedr who also agreed.

They gathered, and he explained the situation. Between them all, the races in the riders were fairly evenly split. Of the 55, he was going to dispatch 25 of them, 5 dragons and their riders for each of the 4 races, to go evaluate and deal with the situation. The other 5 he wanted to fly to The Surda territories and search for signs of what caused the current uprising of..whatever this was. This assignment shocked the riders, 25 were hardly a small amount, 25 riders meant their leader assumed something worse than the reports was beginning to unfold. Of The remaining 20, 10 were not done with their training, the other 10 would stay to watch over their home and continue their teachings.

He set leaders for each group. 5 of his most senior riders, 2 elves, Alekah and his massive brown dragon _beorn_, meaning 'bear', which did the dragon justice judging from the size of him and Aluin with her light blue dragon _fethr _or 'feather' which also did justice due to her seemingly natural ability to fly and maneuver ,

2 humans, Will and his dragon black dragon _hljödhr_ or 'silent', and Michael with his yellow dragon _kveykva_ or 'lightning' and finally 1 dwarf named Argam and his brown dragon _deloi_ or 'earth'.

He dismissed his riders and their dragons and told them to leave at first light, then continued to his room to contact the Leaders of Alagaësia. He was met with relief when he told them of his plans, and that his riders would leave tomorrow morning and arrive within a weeks' time. Along with the relief that crossed Arya's face, he also thought he caught a look of hope, then sadness, but passing too fast to study. He concluded his conversations and ended the spell.

He and saphira were in his room that night still thinking everything over, when a knock sounded against his door. A growl rose from Saphira, and he was Surprised after reaching out with his mind to find it was Angela at the door, tapping her foot, apparently expecting to be let in, which he obliged.

"What do I owe this late night visit?" he began with a raise of an eye brow

"I heard the news and your battle plans, I wondered though, why you yourself returning to help squash this turn of events?" Frowning he replied "you know the answer as well as I, your prophecy told me I would not return to Alagaësia, and I'm not one to tamper with fate, with as much as I've seen and experienced."

She relented, "you can't let fate rule you! And besides, I forgot to mention.." she said with a grin "Alagaësia is no longer Alagaësia, They changed the countries name not long ago to Mor'ranr , I assumed you had known that, but I should have known that you kept yourself bottled up on this clump of dirty"

Eragon's jaw dropped, as did Saphiras, temporarily distracting him, not knowing a dragon could even make such an expression, then snapping back to Angela.

She continued before he could form any words, "So you see, you won't be Returning to ALAGAESIA. You're riders will need your help on this situation, I have foreseen it."

After turning to glance at Saphira, his thoughts going a mile a minute.."_Saphira do you know what this means!?_' joy poured from her '_yes little one, we can return to see those whom we love!_'

Finally he could form words though not making much sense, "I don't know what to think about this.." when Angela cut him off, "Its simple you Idiot, go lead your riders and save Mor`ranr!" with that she turned and left as quickly as she arrived.

He jumped up to pack for the next morning, hardly getting any sleep that night with the thoughts of returning home, if even for a short amount of time.

The next morning, he surprised his former students by showing up, with Saphira Saddled and ready.

Confusion, Curiosity and disbelief showed on all assembled, it was Alekah spoke first, "Master, are you really coming with us?"

He traded thoughts with Saphira, "Should you tell them or shall I?" with a smile on a dragon could appreciate "go ahead little one, let us be off"

With a slight grin he replied to Alekah "Yes, it is time for me and Saphira to once again return to Our home and show these new enemies what fear really is" He turned to his closest friend again and Instead of replying she let out an ear deafening roar, followed by that of his rider's dragons. With that he leaped onto Saphira, and they took to the skies. The thunder of Dragons sped off, anticipating the fight to come.


	2. HomeComing

Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Please keep em coming!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inheritance Cycle.  
**

* * *

A week later, the rider's journey to Mor'ranr was coming to an end, reaching its borders just before sunset.

After he suggested to Saphira that they should land, he then signaled the others to follow, finally dismounting after a hard long journey and walking towards the others.

"We will camp here for the night…" Eragon began, and seeing the anticipation for the others to see old friends, if they were indeed still around, he hurried to continue "im not doubting you or youre dragons endurance, and I know they wont admit they are tired…" he grinned, followed by 25 dragons all snorting, sounding closer to rock slide, "but we also have a long distance to fly, some farther than others, so get your rest, and again we will leave at first light."

With that he turned to Saphira to unsaddle her, a look indifference and saying "_that was merely my warm up, I could fly us back to Aiedail without breaking a sweat_"

"Of that I have no doubt, but unfortunately, my stamina is not so good, we've barely slept in the last 3 days, frankly I'm surprised you aren't already asleep"

With that another snort, "_you're losing your endurance old man_."

However not 30 minutes later, just has he had finished pitching his tent and beginning a fire, he heard something almost resembling a recurring growl, as he looked over, he found out it was Saphira, already asleep and snoring!

"losing my endurance indeed" he thought to himself as he made for sleep himself.

They departed ways halfway through the day, after going over their missions one last time. Each group of 5 were came to be known as reona's, meaning 'reaper's' consisting of 5 dragons, and their riders, a tad gruesome, but riders weren't poets, we were warriors and peace keepers, and each reona was to contact and assist each race, and the others to scout Surda.

His first stop though, was the elves city Ellesmera, the place where he learned the magic he needed to defeat Galbatorix, the dragons who changed him into what he was now at the Agaetí Blödhren, and the woman he still was in love with to this day.

The flight there was flown in silence by all, until drawing nearer the borders did eragon speak, '_Are you ready to see them again Saphira?_'

There was a moment of of hesitation that didn't go unnoticed, "_Of course I am Eragon! Why wouldn't I be_!" he waited for her to finish, _"but it has been a very, very long time, will our feelings be mutual_?"

He hated to admit it, but she had a point, she may have changed to the point of not knowing her anymore, He held on to his hope, but also prepared himself to be turned away. "we shall see saphira, we shall see"

There was a commotion around the city as 6 fully grown dragons descended into the only clearing big enough for them all to fit. "_Riders dismount_!' he mentally sent to his old students.

The elves kept their distance, as they should have, until they parted as the queen herself appeared a look of completely utter disbelief and surprise, which she quickly hid behind a blank mask. "Welcome Shur'tugalar, and of course Lead Rider Eragon King killer, I must say we are surprised to see all of you so soon, especially yourself… Lead Rider." She finished with a look he couldn't decipher.

Saphira snorted and sarcastically adding "_o no don't bother saying hello to me at all Arya Dröttning, ill just sit back over here out of the way_"

Arya smiled slightly, "Ah my Apologizes Saphira, of course it is good to see you as well" With Fírnen landing immediately beside her, scattering elves out of the way and earning the green dragon glares. "And I do say Firnen agrees."

Firnen didn't speak a word, just stared at Saphira, Eragon assumed they were speaking amongst themselves, or saving words until the others dispersed.

Eragons grin turned into a serious note as he noticed the elves continued to stare ,"Ah yes, With the news of the unknown enemy rampaging around the country sides, and already taking Surda, we decided not to lose anytime, and came immediately."

"As I can see, well let us not tally here, I'm sure you all are tired and hungry from your journey.." she was interrupted by the land slide sound of the Dragons stomachs rumble, though I'm sure his companions were mixed in amongst them as well. She continued " please let us show you where you will be staying, and we will follow with a banquet in the hall, Saphira, we have a vast amount of sheep in the valley a mile from here, you and the dragons are welcome fly there if you wish to feast."

Saphira couldn't help a grin, though that made a few elves take a step back, "_Thank you Drottning, we shall go immediately_" with that she shot into the air follow by the other dragons.

Two hours later they were finishing up their meal, which also, surprisingly, had meat, in respect of the 2 human riders that were with him, which pleased him.

Eragon reached out his mind to find Arya's, a surprised look flashed by her face before recognizing him and letting him in, "_Arya, I would be pleased if you would meet me at my quarters after you are done with your duties here, I'm sure we have much to discuss_"

"_Very well Rider_" – she responded slowly, seemingly thinking about her answer.

Not half an hour later, there was a knock. "Come in" he answered, breath increasing for reasons that made no sense yet, and she appeared in the doorway, In simple clothes, her whole queen persona gone, and no crown on her head. She stayed there for minutes that seemed to drag out, before finally entering, closing the door, and sitting on the seat he motioned for her.

He didn't know where to start, and either she didn't either, or she wanted him to speak first. So he broke the silence with a simple, "How are things?" o real original eragon, he thought to himself.

Still no emotion showing her face she answered "As well as expected I assume, being queen has his perks, and its drawbacks, and this confusion surrounding the country side isn't helping."

She deliberately misinterpreted his question, so he went along with it, "I can imagine, heck, leading, teaching and training with the riders every day is draining enough, and there are not any more problems over there aside from an argument from time to time."

She replied with his words, "I can imagine." Which was annoying to say the least.

He reached out for Saphira, to get her thoughts on this, and help because he was still tongue tied, though her mind was cut off as soon as he touched it, he had to smile, she was probably..busy..with Fírnen.

"what amuses you so?" Arya asked with a puzzled look

"Saphira, she isn't answering me, and I figured out why" he finished still with a small chuckle.

That brought a smile to her face "Ah I had wondered, but dragons will be dragons"

"that they will.." he lead off

"So how are the Riders getting along?" she continued

"They have exceeded my expectations, the ones that came in with me aren't even my oldest students, though still 'riders' in all senses, but you never stop learning" he finished

"How true that is…" she started with a strange look in her eye "ive noticed Saphira has grown quite a lot, and you yourself have seemed to have…changed, in more ways than one."

Grinning at that he explained "Well 400 years of training, practicing new magic, and learning from the eldunari, can do that to a man"

She stood abruptly, "Care for a walk?"

Considering her reasoning, he agreed, "Yes of course, please, lead the way" and with that walked out of his door.

They came to a clearing, strangely, or luckily, the night was beautiful, a full moon, stars crystal clear, and no bugs! As the stopped to sit, he sent out some of his magic to sprout bushels of a variety of flowers around himself and Arya.

She looked at him slowly "Eragon…they are...wait how.." she stopped and narrowing her eyes said "how did you grow these with no words?"

Starting in surprise at the accusation in her words he started "With the ancient language of course….over the years I've mastered using my mind to use it.."

She cut him off with something between a growl and exasperation "are you out of your MIND!? That can kill you quicker than a blade can!..You shouldn't…"

Now he cut her off "Arya, the Eldunaria know more than you can imagine, it took a lot of practice, and it takes a lot of self-control, but I had time for such things.." he trailed off

She opened her mouth to argue, then shut it and finished with a simple "okay, but still.."

"Arya" he interrupted once again

"Fine" she hastily responded, then added a bit bluntly, and a tad shyly "well thank you, they are beautiful"

He answered with just a modest nod, and finally heard Saphira, chuckling at their argument.

"_o NOW you answer!_" he replied with a little heat

"_I wont apologize! You were doing fine on your own and..i was…occupied_" she added quickly

Now it was his turn to chuckle, "Care to explain?"

She sent a mental growl through their link and closed off her mind to him. Quickly she added "_and get on with it already! She wants to know how you feel and so do you_!" then closed her mind again before he could answer.

Using his dragon as the excuse he began "So Saphira wants to know, have you a mate now days?"

Glancing side long at him she replied "o its Saphira wants to know!?"

Shrugging cautiously he reluctantly agreed, feeling like a 10 year old boy, "okay well maybe I was curious as well.."

"then ask me next time instead of using her as an escape goat!" she interrupted

Gulping he could only nod, and after some silence he edged her on "So…."

She made an irritated sigh, "No eragon, I have not. And Fírnen wants to know, Have you?"

Taking a page out of her book, he Glanced side long at him she replied "o its Firnen wants to know!?"

"Well as it is, no I have not, and I don't think I need to explain why." He said softly.

"its been 400 years eragon!" she all but shouted

"So…?" which appeared to be his favorite phrase of the night.

Eragon heard some words, wondering what they were, when vines sprouted from no where to wrap around his feet, hands, and body. He was too surprised to wonder what just happened.

Arya got up looking irritated, "Until you feel like speaking to me in complete sentences and coming out with it, don't come see me!"

She stormed off, unknown to him it was with a small smile on her face, and joy she hadn't felt in a long time filled within her.

Eragon didn't even try to get the vines off, though it would be more than simple, he just lay quietly thinking, about this new blunt Arya, and about what he would manage to admit in front of her."

* * *

So, good? bad? iffy? let me know! and thanks ^_^


	3. Unforseen enemy

This one was a bit rushed, moving at the moment, thanks for the reviews so far guys, and the tips

**Disclaimer-I dont own Any of the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

One full day later, and still with no word from Arya, which he concluded would stay that way unless he sought her out.

On the Brightside of things, or dark depending on how you look at things, was that he finally got a brief report in from the group he had sent to scout out Surda. They stumbled upon 2 of the outlaws that were part of the recent unrest, and were bringing them to Ellsmera for a little tough love, and questioning. He told 4 of his riders to stay and continue their investigation in Surda, while one carry the captives, the dragons were big enough to handle the load.

They would be there in 2 days' time, which was 2 days too long since he had a lot of free time, as it were, and during that free time he only thought about how to confront Arya without her blowing up, or in her case, cease any apparent emotion to pass on her face, to quit talking, and finally leave.

Subtle approach it was then…2 hours later he cornered her when she was done with her duties, "Arya, My feelings for you are still strong, stronger than…well they are just strong." Way to go Eragon, not only did your well not thought out plan not work, but you did the complete opposite of the subtle.

"That was…unexpected" was all she said

"Can we try that again?" I said trying not to sound like I was pleading

All that got him was a raised eyebrow, which he took for a good sign and released a mental sigh.

"Alright, so what I was trying to say was…" and was cut off by Saphira with a sense of urgency to her voice.

"_Orange dragon and rider approaching, I do not recognize either from this distance_." She went on

Eragon wracked his brains over who it could be, but the only solid orange dragon he could recall was of one of his newer students, and they would not have been able to make this long of a journey, or at least it would take them quite some time.

"_Meet us in the field next to Oromis' hut_" he replied to Saphira

Turning to Arya, "There is an unknown rider approaching, we are going to wait for it at Oromis's hut, and hope he is a friendly"

"Let us go then" she nodded while already walking in that direction at a brisk pace

'_Still avoiding the obvious I see, eh Arya? He thought to himself mentally'_

10 minutes later, Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Firnen waited as the Orange dragon and unrecognized rider thus far landed clumsily onto the ground, he also noticed the saddle on the dragon was one meant for one quite smaller than its own size.

The rider climbed down the orange dragon, almost like they were unused to it, also strange he thought to himself. As the rider turned around hey started to take off his face mask.

What he saw defied logic to say the least.."What…How…What is going on?!" words finally failing him

And also apparently Saphira and Arya.

He, the rider, turned out not to be a rider at all, he was also in fact, a she.

"How could you have possibly managed this?" Saphira and Eragon said in unison

With a sly grin, Angela The Herbalist replied way too modestly "Im good with animals, what can I say?"

"But this dragon is wild dragon…not trained to fly with any sort of burden, let alone allow someone to put a saddle on it!" Eragon said still shocked

"I just said I was good with animals nitwit, Or is your hearing going to the frogs?"

Arya and Eragon shared a glance in confusion,

The Eragon continued,"The frogs?"

"Yes frogs." She stated seriously, "or to the dogs, use which ever you wish"

With that she loosed the saddle tugging it off the dragon, whispered something none of them could hear, and the Orange beast took off, heading back the way it came.

"Where is it going?" Arya asked finally speaking up

"You and Eragon really are 2 peas in a pod aren't ya?" She stated before finishing "He's going home of course." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"_we should take this inside little one_" Saphira sent

"_Aye, we should_" he replied

"Let us go in and sit, Angela I'm sure you are exhausted after your…trip" Eragon finished lamely, still trying to grasp the idea of Angela turning a full grown wild dragon to act something resembling a loyal dog. He was greeted with a grunt of agreement.

Finally seated, with tea in front of the 3 of them, while the dragons waited outside, listening to the discussion through himself and Arya, he began

"I'll bypass asking questions on specifics on how you tamed a wild dragon on such short notice for now.." and yet again interrupted by Angela

"You assume I would tell you.." she replied with raised eyebrows

Continuing he said "Okay ignoring that, why did you return here after just making it to Mor`ranr?"

with a serious expression she replied "Well I could hardly leave you to it alone, what if you needed me?"

As if 25 Dragons couldn't handle a problem of any kind he thought sarcastically

Going along with it "Yes of course, better to have you here when I need you" with the last bit sounded a bit sarcastic with got her to narrow her eyes

Standing up suddenly, she exclaimed "well Im tired, ill be at my apartments I had before if you need me" she told the Lead Rider and Queen of the elves, as if almost, they were of no consequence. He had no good response to that so he moved to let her by with a raised eyebrow at Arya.

"So… she saddled and flew a wild dragon for a over a weeks' worth of traveling" she said after a short silence, "you learn something new every day, I didn't know Dragons would give in that easy." And at that she got 2 loud snorts from the 2 now annoyed dragons she forgot were laying down right outside

"Trust me" Eragon began "Living with Dragons all these years has taught me they are far from easy, slightly 'manageable' would be a better way to put it, and that's WITH Saphira and the others there to communicate with them, they don't exactly speak English."

She nodded at that, then standing and stating "we've had a long day, and are expecting your rider tomorrow mid day to arrive with the prisoners, we best get some rest"

Eragon sighed in a semi frustrated sounding way

"We will talk about this Eragon, just not yet" she replied with a small, almost mischievous smile.

"O very well then." He said accepting the inevitable, arguing with women never worked, Arya more so than most.

"_You are becoming wise little one_" Saphira added smugly

With a mental eye roll in her direction, "_Gee, thanks_" he ended while heading back to his housing

* * *

The next day one of his elven riders assigned to the Seona group scouting Surda was seen approaching Ellsmera.

Arya, Eragon, his 5 riders and their dragons waited at the clearing near the capital, along with some of the Elven court lords.

The pair landed, and the elf rider known as Aesar and his grey dragon Levos walked forward.

After giving the traditional elven greeting, Aesar spoke, "Here are the 2 prisoners master, as requested"

"As I can see, You made good time too, any troubles with them?"

Aesar grinned "None sire, Levos was religious about reminding them what would happen should they look in the wrong direction"

"_I couldn't help myself_" the deep voice of Levos broadcasted, sounding smug

"All very well, good job, the both of you, Now the you both need food and rest, I trust you know your way around" Eragon replied with a smile

Turning towards the outlaws, Eragons mood suddenly changing from a warmth at his pupils, too dangerous at these mercenaries, said"Now let us show our guests their new home"

Two hours later, after milking the outlaws of all information they had, Eragon and company were more worried than before. Surprisingly, the two confessed from the start, holding back nothing, in exchange for the promise that they would not be executed. It was agreed to, and the questions began.

'Who are you working for" Eragon started

"We know not his name sir, only follow orders, and in return make a fair some of money, along with any items from conquered villages" The dirty mercenary replied

_Of course they wouldn't, why make anything easy_ Eragon thought mentally

"How many are there of you?" he continued

"Our band had 100 men, but there are at least 10 or so I'd say, one bigger than the others though" the mercenary said openly

"Trained men? Any Magicians?" Eragon persisted

"The men are mixed between soldiers from the empire, and mercenaries. 2 magicians, they cast more spells than should be able I reckon" said the mercenary, frown on his face while remembering

"_Where do you think they are getting the power_" he sent mentally to Arya and Saphira

The outlaw spoke up before they could reply

"There be a wagon, guarded at all times, I think it come from that"

"And why is that?" Eragon asked doubtfully

"Seen into it a few times I have, without no one knowin, I saw a pile of glowing rocks" said the mercenary in amazement

Dread filled Eragon, but he pressed on,

"And did you sense anything from these rocks you saw?"

"Not sure sir, I do remember getting mad and storming off and yelling at a nearby soldier for no good reason"- the mercenary frowned, not knowing why this mattered.

Realization struck home with Eragon, quickly followed by with Arya and their 2 listening dragons

The reason behind these attacks, or at least the power source helping them along weren't just ex-soldiers and magicians with a grudge, they were Eldunari, ones that hadn't been noticed by himself or any allies. Hundreds of questions went through his head, one wondering where they had come from, and how we hadn't known.

He glanced at Arya, fear etched in her face

"Arya, the other leaders need to know what we are facing, please contact them. I'm going to contact and discuss the news with my riders, from there, we will figure out our next steps and battle plans."

She nodded then left quickly,

"_Saphira contact the dragons here,and tell Glaedr of the news, we've got work to do_" he sent to his love

"_It will be done little one_"


	4. First Sight

Sorry for the shorter chapter, just moved into new place, and internet has been down, enjoy, and again critiques are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inheritance cycle

* * *

Two days later, they continued to wait on any news covering the location or whereabouts of the groups loping through and terrorizing the country. His riders continued to search and question villages they came across, though since those villages were still standing pointed towards the obvious, they hadn't seen any sign of the soldiers.

Eragon had become more and more antsy, needing something to do. So he decided to be productive, which led to his evening meal with Arya. Though they hadn't continued their 'talk', they had still been around each other more often.

"Have you heard of anything new so far?" Eragon asked again, stupidly, knowing she would tell him the instance she had.

"Afraid it's the same answer it was an hour ago, we've no word of any developments" She answered the 100th time, with a hint of annoyance.

"Ah of course of course" he replied lamely

"_Patience little one, im sure she is just as ready to get this problem solved as we are_" Saphira sent him

"_I know its just…" he began before cutting off at the sound of someone approaching the door_

"Are you expecting any visitors Arya?" He asked her

"Nay, I have no duties to take care of at the moment, why do you…" she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door

Glancing at her, Eragon went to the door to see who this uninvited guest was.

The figure was tall, at least 6`2 , covered fully by a greenish cloak, the cowl of the cloak was pulled up. Hiding most of his facial features, and armed with what appeared to be a sword on his back, and a strung bow around his shoulder.

Wary, Eragon dropped his hand to his sword handle and addressed the stranger, "Hood off."

It was Arya who answered his command, "It is okay Eragon, he is a friend. Please, come in Draug"

Eragon turned towards her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation, while also sending a message to Saphira

"_We have company, have you seen anyone moving about_?" he sent to Saphira

"_Im not exactly guarding the door Eragon, but Arya seems to be calm, wait to hear what she has to say_" she replied

Arya began, "Eragon, meet Draug. He is... the Elf version of a human ranger, or scout. A small elite group who are our main source of intelligence, in situations of the kind we are in now."

She looked back to Draug, "What news do you bring súndav?"

Before eragon could ask why she called him sundav, or shadow instead of draug she mentally answered "draug is the name he goes by, súndav is what the group call themselves"

Shutting before he mouthed more questions he wanted to know, he continued to observe the exchange

"Arya Dröttning.." he began with a surprisingly deep voice "we have spotted a group which matched your descriptions 10 leagues from the border of Ellesméra"

That got their attention; Arya asked calmly but promptly "Are they headed towards us?"

Draug shook his head "No my queen, they seem oblivious to our location."

Eragon waited for Arya to consider this, she looked at Draug before turning to Eragon and mentally saying

"_We should engage them_"

"_Aye I agree, we need to find out what we are facing, and this group is smaller than the others, if our prisoners answers are anything to go by." He replied_

"Very well" She continued out load "I shall assemble the army and ..."

Eragon interrupted at that, shaking his head and saying "Nay, stay your army for the bigger battles, myself and my riders can take care of this rag tag bunch."

She didn't look convinced "But if they do travel with the Eldunari…"

He interrupted again, he needed to work on manners, "Please, Trust me on this, riding and sword fighting is not all we learn as riders."

Slowly nodding she agreed "Alright, what are your plans?"

"I will assemble the riders and head out at first light, if Draug would be willing to guide us there?" he said turning towards the Sundav.

He nodded as if expecting nothing less, "Of course Shur'tugal, I will be ready by morning." He finished and walked out

Looking at Arya, he started what he knew she would hate "Arya, I need you to stay here"

Stubborness made its way onto her face "No, it is my job as a rider as well to.."

Eragon cut her off again, apparently manners weren't happening today, "It's also your job as queen to protect your people, and besides if something does go wrong, we will need you to assemble your army, and contact the other riders to inform them"

Not looking happy at all, she agreed and went over last minute details before he headed off to find his riders and inform them of tomorrow's mission.

He had some doubts about the amount of Eldunari they might have, but Saphira comforted him

"_We have come far little one, as have our riders, we will have no trouble, besides, we have Eldunari of our own"_ she said with a growl that held hint of excitement and anticipation. He conceded her point, she was right, and It had been a while since Saphira and himself had been in a real battle, so his emotions were equal to that of his dragon.

Tomorrow, the war began.


End file.
